oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Zogre Flesh Eaters
Zogre Flesh Eaters is a area in which you must venture into the crypts of , an ogre resting ground, now crawling with undead and ogres. Details Smithing * Herblore * Ranged * Fletching (is needed if you want to create your own comp ogre bow) * Strength (otherwise you can't open the chest below the stairs in the northwest corner) Recommended: *43 Prayer for protection prayers |items = * A knife *5 free inventory spaces are needed to receive items near the start of the quest Recommended: *Vial of water, Rogue's purse and Snake weed if you choose to learn the technique that allows you to mix Relicym's balm. This is not required for completing the quest. *A Sanfew serum would be helpful to prevent disease and restore stats. *Ava's accumulator to conserve arrows, thus needing to make fewer of them *Instead of a Super restore or two (obtained at start of quest), you can bring (Super) combat/ranged/magic potions and keep the Super restores for another day to save some money. You will become diseased, which loses you random stats and can last a while. *A ring of dueling to teleport to Castle Wars and Clan Wars to restore your stats through the white portal. If you're making your own ogre comp bow and brutal arrows: *Wolf bones *Achey logs *An axe of your Woodcutting level *Bow string *Nails of your Fletching level to create brutal arrows (1 per 1 brutal arrow) *A hammer *A knife *Feathers (4 per 1 brutal arrow) |kills = *Slash Bash (level 111) *Zombie (level 39) }} Walkthrough Items required: A knife and 5 free inventory spaces. Recommended: '''A teleport out and food, especially for lower level players. Speak to , located at (south of the entrance) near the Fairy ring code . He will talk about (zombie ogres) coming from the ground and making people sick. Ask if you can help, and progress through the conversation. Grish will give you two s and three birds. Talk to the to the east. After mentioning Grish, he will remove the barricade to allow you inside the Zogre-infested area. Run east to a set of stairs going downward and descend these stairs. The cave '''Note: You may now (or have already) become if you are under 89 and a or (level 44) attacks you. From now on, make sure you carry s with you, otherwise the disease will temporarily reduce a random skill by up to 10 levels every minute or so. *Proceed north-west to an area with a blackened floor. There will be a short cutscene. *Search the that is adjacent to the lectern; a will appear and attack. Kill it to obtain a . *Open the backpack to obtain a , some and a . *Search the broken lectern. You will find a that contained a spell. *Attempt to search the coffin nearest to the skeleton, and then use a knife on it. The lock should unlock. Try opening the coffin (it may take a couple of tries). When the coffin is open, search it to obtain a . *Backtrack and exit the cave by running back to the barricade or simply teleporting out. *'Note:' If you became diseased in the previous part, you can enter a dream in the in practice mode and leave to cure yourself. Alternatively, you can teleport to with a , enter the portal and then leave to restore your stats. B. Vahn Items required: 'Black prism, Dragon inn tankard, Torn page, and 5 free inventory spaces.'' *Proceed to . Using the to the Nightmare Zone will place you next to Yanille. The can also be used to get to Yanille, assuming the quest is completed. Fairy ring code is also near Yanille. *Go to the , and use the on the bartender. The bartender will explain that the tankard belonged to , a not-so-moral customer who had been seen with a shady wizard. *Talk to in the . If you don't have the required level to enter the guild, ring the front bell and Rarve will appear outside. After seeing the and , Rarve will tell you to talk to in the guest house north of the guild. Incriminating Sithik Proceed to the guest house, which is directly north of the , and then go to the top floor. is in the western most room (in the bed, does not appear as yellow dot on the minimap). Talk to him, and he will deny any connection to s. When you raise allegations, Sithik will challenge you to prove he is guilty. Search the drawers, the cupboard and the wardrobe in Sithiks room. You will find a , a , and , and a . Read all three books. Use the Book of Portraiture on Sithik. He will recommend trying portraiture for yourself. Draw a portrait of Sithik by using the papyrus on him. He will admire either the 'truth' or the 'honesty' of your completed portrait: If he likes the ''''truth' of the portrait, you will need to drop it and make a new one. You can grab another papyrus from the drawers. If he likes the 'honesty' 'of the portrait, keep it. The two portraits won't appear the same in the inventory and the correct one, when examined, will read "''A classic realist charcoal portrait of Sithik." Take the portrait and the back to the bartender. The bartender will recognise Sithik as the wizard seen with , and will sign the portrait as an affidavit. Go back to the Magic Guild and use the Necromancy book, the Book of 'h.a.m.', the tankard, and the signed portrait on . This will be enough evidence for Rarve to give you a , which he will instruct you to use on Sithik. Use the potion on the on top of Sithik's dresser. Go down the ladder and back up to Sithik and you will find that he has turned into an . Talk to Sithik, and he will confess. Obtain answers to all three questions in order to make and . Making or buying Relicym's balm After has revealed the secret to making , having it on hand in the final fight will help tremendously. It is your choice to obtain this now; however, the quest can be done without it. The balm is also tradeable. Relicym's balm is made by using a on a and then adding . Due to the time taken to get the ingredients (both are non-tradeable), some players may find it easier to purchase a Relicym's balm from the . It is '''HIGHLY recommended to make one and give it to , who is near the area in the start of the quest. This will give access to a store selling 100 Relicym's balm (3), and he will give you enough money (650gp) to buy three of them back. The store also has 100 , 10 s, 10 , and five in stock. Making brutal arrows are the best way to kill s, and shooting them from a is the best strategy in the final fight. It is your choice to obtain them; however, the quest can be done without it. The easiest way to obtain them will be from the , as both the brutal arrows and the composite ogre bow are tradeable. To make the composite ogre bow, use a knife on with some in the inventory. Use a on the unstrung bow to complete the bow (requires 30 ). To make the arrows, use a knife on Achey tree logs and fletch them into s (each log will give 2-6 shafts). Add to the shafts (each shaft needs 4 feathers). Finally, use (made of any ) on the while having a in your inventory. Relocating the ceremonial grounds Recommended: '''Food, armour (Ranged armour is preferred), Relicym's balm, and a composite ogre bow and brutal arrows. Crumble Undead can also be used instead. Return to and tell him what told you. Go through all available conversation options. After this he will give you a which will give access to the ceremonial chamber to look for some 'old' items for him. However, you will end up finding a Zogre guarding the artifacts named . Slash Bash is weak to brutal arrows and the spell. Other attacks, such as melee, are not effective as they will only hit up to 25% of the normal max hit. He also drains rapidly. Prepare accordingly, and don't forget to bring a Relicym's balm to remove . Return to the cave beyond the barricade and head west. There will be two successive locked doors, proceed through both of these and descend the stairs. Continue to the end of this long, wide room. Searching the stand will spawn the boss. Slash Bash A level 111 Zogre named will attack you. The boss can be safespotted, however you can still be attacked by his range attacks. Use the (pictured right) and kill the Zogre while having on . It is possible to use melee on the boss, however it will require using more resources and time since the damage is reduced against him. It is possible to take too long to kill him, in which case he says something about growing weary of the fight and that he is awaiting a real challenge. You will have to start the fight over if this happens. After Slash Bash is defeated, collect the bones and the artifact that he drops. Return to Grish for your reward. '''Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards Fletching experience *2,000 Ranged experience *2,000 Herblore experience *Ability to make Relicym's balm *Ability to fletch Comp ogre bows and Brutal arrows *Ability to wear Inoculation bracelets }} Bonus: Take the to either for 2000 , or take it to in for 5000 coins. Required for completing *